Senka
Senka (染香) is an known most prominently for his extremely flexible voice, easily being able to produce a male and female voice without using a voice changer or editing his voiceNico Nico Dictionary entry on Senka, most clearly heard in his cover of "Pierrot" . His male voice is smooth, mid range and could be described as . His female voice is high and clear, and is easily one of the most outstanding of the community. For this reason, he is a trap, or a " ". Senka tends to put more emotional quality into his singing, as seen through his 'crying' in "Pierrot" , giving the songs he covers a more meaningful interpretation. He was once known as Kuze/Kuzu, but he has deleted all songs associated with this name for unknown reasons. Senka is a very secretive utaite, as he does not release very much information about himself. Despite this, he appeared in person at THE VOC@LOID MASTER 20 to release his first album. He is part of the doujin circle "Necklace" with the artist RAHWIA. RAHWIA also illustrates and animates original PV's for many of Senka's cover. They typically feature a male character with mid length black hair in a tragic story interpretation of the song. On May 25, 2012, Senka announced he would be ceasing all activity under that name on Nico Nico and would start under a new name, however, would no longer be doing Utattemita videos. He will, however, create a compilation CD of his works. The announcement was made concurrently on his community page by RAHWIA.Senka's blog (deleted) He is now active under a new name, but wishes to not be associated with his old name Senka anymore. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Necklace (Doujin circle) with RAHWIA List of Covered Songs (Kuze/Kuzu) (2010.05.18) # "Smiling" (2010.06.28) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.06.28) # "Ren'ai Shikkan" (Love Disease) (2010.08.23) # "ALICE iN BLACK MARKET" (2010.11.06) }} List of Covered Songs (Senka) (2010.06.27) (Deleted) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold; Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2010.09.04) # "Reflect" (2010.11.06) # "Pierrot" (2011.03.10) # "Smooth Criminal" (Michael Jackson song) (2011.04.04) (Deleted) # "Ginga Tetsudou wa Yoru no Machi ni" (Galaxy is a city at night) (2011.06.02) # "BadBye" (2011.08.26) # "Ningentte Ii Na" (2011.09.12) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.11.02) # "Black Cat" (2011.11.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikou Shi" (Blind Astronaut) (2012.05.13) (Deleted) # "Astronaut" (2012.05.24) (Deleted) }} Discography |track1title = WORLD'S END UMBRELLA |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = madamxx |track2title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikou-shi |track2info = (Blind astronaut) |track2lyricist = yukkedoluce |track2composer = yukkedoluce |track2arranger = madamxx |track3title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track3info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track3lyricist = papiyon |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = madamxx |track4title = Doomsday Clock |track4lyricist = KEI |track4composer = KEI |track4arranger = madamxx |track5title = Astronaut |track5lyricist = JanboP |track5composer = JanboP |track5arranger = madamxx |track6title = Astronaut PV |track6info = -Special edition- |track6lyricist = JanboP |track6composer = JanboP |track6arranger = madamxx }} Gallery |Reflect.png|Senka as seen in "Reflect" |Senka Pierrot.png|Senka as seen in "Pierrot" |Badbye.png|Senka as seen in "BadBye" |Galaxyisacityatnight.png|Senka as seen in "Ginga Tetsudou wa Yoru no Machi ni" }} Trivia * He was the lyricist for "Nostalgic Dream Girl" with RAHWIA as the illustrator and Akiakane who did the character design. * On July 06, 2012, Senka posted on his blog, that he was seeking to recruit someone who could translate from Japanese to English and vice versa, as well as possibly French and Korean. The recruited individual will be involved in activities under Senka's new name, which is unknown at this time. Senka also posted a comment on his videos directing viewers to the post.A blog entry about searching for a translator (deleted) External Links * Blog (deleted)